<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexual fantasies (Reader X Boyfriend) by Schwing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391553">Sexual fantasies (Reader X Boyfriend)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwing/pseuds/Schwing'>Schwing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwing/pseuds/Schwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Netflix and Chill with your boyfriend. r18 lemon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexual fantasies (Reader X Boyfriend)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly wrote this for myself, but thought I might as well share it in hopes this will entertain you as well.<br/>Writing may be too vulgar for you but I wrote it without restriction as it was intended for myself anyway.<br/>If it is too much for you please click away.<br/>For the rest, enjoy.</p><p>If you would like me to write according to your favorite kinks, feel free to comment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight was date night. You headed to his house to Netflix and chill.<br/>
Showing up to his house he greeted you with an endearing smile. Coming in you smell the scent of buttery popcorn.</p><p>“What are we watching today?”</p><p>“I’ve heard great things about this new movie, let’s check it out” </p><p>You both proceed to watch the movie, snuggling up under the blanket. It felt like pure bliss to you. You had trouble focusing on the plot as his fingers intertwined with yours under the blankets. His warmth and gentle wafts of his cologne entranced you. As he concentrated on the movie you leaned in, pecking his cheek gently.</p><p>His eyes darted to meet yours. </p><p>“Come here”, he grinned.</p><p>You got up and placed yourself between his legs, learning your back into his chest you felt warm and secure. You felt so close, his heart beating on your back, breath brushing past your ears. Slowly you felt his hands move under your top, settling upon your breast.</p><p>You look back to see his cheeky smile.</p><p>“Watch the movie” he teased.</p><p>He massaged your breasts, squeezing gently, pushing them together. You were no longer aware of what was going on in the film, focusing on the sensations of his touch. Slowly he played with your nipples, pinching and pulling. Moans you tried to hold back spilled from your lips as you twitched between him.</p><p>Before you realised, you felt a hardness against your back.</p><p>“I’m sorry, you’re too cute” he admitted, “do you want to head to the bed?”</p><p>You nodded in submission. Closing the tv he leads you into his queen-sized bed. You lay down as he crawls on top of you. His face draws near as you close your eyes. First starting at your lips, he sucks your bottom lip, then moves to your right ear. He nipples on the rim of your ear, sending electric tingles down your body. You moan as he lifts your top and latches to your nipples. Swirling and flicking his tongue on your nipple, your head feels like its spinning.</p><p>“Wanna take it off?” he suggests.</p><p>You comply and take off all your clothes as he undresses too.</p><p>“Your body is divine” he whispers, making you feel embarrassed</p><p>Slowly he comes between your legs, spreading them. His fingers placed on your clit, he gently rubs you. Circling your entrance he inserts a finger making you moan. He bends his finger within you, making you twitch and pant even more.</p><p>“I want to feel good with you” you say out of breath</p><p>“okay baby” he replies. Positioning himself to your wetness, he pushes in you.<br/>
He stretches you till you are fully connected, finally as one both of you sigh heavily. Slowly he moves in and out. Faster and faster, the pace increases. Thrusting into your sweet place, he draws out moans you didn’t know you could make. Staring at him through half closed eyes, he towered over you and pummeled you repeatedly.</p><p>“I’m gonna- .. I’m gonna cu-…”</p><p>You couldn’t finish your sentences as a indescribable sensation built up in your abdomen. He suddenly stopped his movements. As if taking candy from a baby, you feel an overwhelming disappointment, begging to be relieved of this pent-up lust.</p><p>“Not yet baby”</p><p>His strong toned arms lifted and flipped you with ease. Putting you in doggy position he lifts your ass and thrusts himself into you, driving your face into the soft bed and earning a long sigh from you. Picking up the pace, he goes deeper and rougher each thrust. You tightly grasp the bed sheets, knuckles turning white as your sanity starts slipping each second. </p><p>“Please… harder”, you whimper</p><p>“Naughty girl” he snickers</p><p>You feel a hand slap across the side of your ass making you gasp. He proceeds to grab both your wrists, holding them tight behind you and lifting you off the bed he continues slamming into you from behind. </p><p>You can no longer hear yourself, just the slapping sounds created as he pleasures you and the loud creaking of the bed being rocked.</p><p>“Baby I’m going to cum soon” he mutters, out of breath</p><p>“Me too”, you manage to breathe out </p><p>With aggressive force he pushes you back onto you back, into missionary and enters you with urgency. Rocking his hips faster than before you pant for air as your eyes roll back. Muttering sweet nothings, you wrap your arms around him, nails clawing, holding on for dear life. You both hold your breath as your climax rolls out of you, like the wall of a dam breaking, your waters flow and crash down.</p><p>“Fuck”</p><p>He moans loudly, a moan resonating deep within. Furrowing his brows, he releases all control. Slowly and gently he rides out your climax, dragging on the pleasure for both of you. Till finally, he stops his movements. Staying in place he stares gently in your eyes. He slowly leans down, softly placing his lips on your forehead.</p><p>“I’m so lucky.”</p><p>You move aside as he lays next to you. You melt in his embrace and both fall soundly asleep, without a care in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>